tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 1.18
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> First Khandhaka >> 1.18 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIRST KHANDHAKA IV. THE PATISARANIYA-KAMMA (ACT OF RECONCILIATION) Chapter-18. 1. Now at that time the venerable Sudhamma was residing at Makkhikasanda in dependence upon Chitta the householder, superintending the new buildings he erected, and being constantly supplied by him with food. And whenever Chitta the householder wished to give an invitation to the Sangha, or to four or five Bhikkhus(Monks), or to a single one, he used not to invite them without making special mention of the venerable Sudhamma. Now at that time a number of the Thera Bhikkhus, including the venerable Sariputta, and the venerable Maha Moggallana, and the venerable Maha Kakkana, and the venerable Maha Kotthita, and the venerable Maha Kappina, and the venerable Maha Kunda, and the venerable Anuruddha, and the venerable Revata, and the venerable Upali, and the venerable Ananda, and the venerable Rahula, as they were journeying through the country of Kasi, arrived at Makkhikasanda. And Chitta the householder heard the news that the Thera Bhikkhus had arrived at Makkhikasanda. Then Chitta the householder went up to the place where the Thera Bhikkhus were, and on arriving there, he saluted the Thera Bhikkhus, and took his seat on one side. And when he was so seated the venerable Sariputta taught Chitta the householder, and encouraged him, and roused him, and gladdened him with dhamma discourse. And Chitta the householder, having been thus taught, and encouraged, and roused, and gladdened with dhamma discourse, said to the Thera Bhikkhus, 'May the venerable Theras consent to take their to-morrow's meal, as incoming Bhikkhus, at my house.' And the Thera Bhikkhus signified, by silence, their consent. 2. Then perceiving that the Thera Bhikkhus had given their consent, Chitta the householder rose from his seat, and bowed down before the Thera Bhikkhus, and keeping them on his right hand as he passed them, went on to the place where the venerable Sudhamma was. And on arriving there, he saluted the venerable Sudhamma, and stood by on one side. And so standing, Chitta the householder said to the venerable Sudhamma: 'May the venerable Sudhamma consent to take his to-morrow's meal at my house with the Theras.' But the venerable Sudhamma, thinking, 'Formerly indeed this Chitta the householder, whenever he wished to give an invitation to the Sangha, or to four or five Bhikkhus, or to a single one, used not to invite them without making special mention of me; but now he has invited the Thera Bhikkhus without regarding me. This Chitta the householder is now incensed against me, unfavourable to me, takes pleasure in me no longer.' And so thinking he refused, saying, 'It is enough, O householder.' And a second time Chitta the householder said to the venerable Sudhamma (&c., as before, with the same result). And a third time (&c., as before, with the same result). Then Chitta the householder, thinking, 'What can the venerable Sudhamma do against me, whether he consents, or whether he does not consent,' saluted the venerable Sudhamma, and keeping him on his right hand as he passed him, departed from there. 3. And at the end of the night Chitta the householder made ready sweet food, both hard and soft, for the Thera Bhikkhus. And the venerable Sudhamma, thinking, 'I may as well go and see what Chitta the householder has made ready for the Thera Bhikkhus,' robed himself early in the morning, and went, duly bowled and robed, to the place where Chitta the householder dwelt; and, on arriving there, he took his seat on a mat spread out for him. Then Chitta the householder went up to the place where the venerable Sudhamma was; and after he had come there, he saluted the venerable Sudhamma, and took his seat on one side. And when he was so seated the venerable Sudhamma addressed Chitta the householder, and said: 'Though this great store of sweet food, both hard and soft, has been made ready by you, O householder, there is one thing yet wanting, that is to say, tila seed cake. Though then, Sir, there is so much treasure in the ward of the Buddhas, yet there is but one thing of which the venerable Sudhamma makes mention, and that is tila seed cake. Long ago, Sir, certain merchants of Dakkhinapatha went, for the sake of their traffic, to the country of the East, and from there they brought back a hen. Now, Sir, that hen made acquaintance with a crow, and gave birth to a chicken. And, Sir, whenever that chicken tried to utter the cry of a cock it gave vent to a "caw," and whenever it tried to utter the cry of a crow, it gave vent to a "cock-a-doodle-do." Just even so, Sir, though there is much treasure in the ward of the Buddhas, when-ever the venerable Sudhamma speaks, the sound is "tila seed cake."' 4. 'You are abusing me, householder. You are finding fault with me, householder. This place, householder, is yours. I must go away from it,' said the venerable Sudhamma. 'I do not intend, Sir, to abuse the venerable Sudhamma, nor to find fault with him. Let, Sir, the venerable Sudhamma still dwell at Makkhikasanda. Pleasant is this grove of plum trees, and I shall take good care to, provide the venerable Sudhamma with those things a recluse requires--to wit, with robes and food and lodging and medicine when he is sick.' And a second time the venerable Sudhamma said: You are abusing me (&c., as before, with the same reply). And a third time the venerable Sudhamma said: 'You are abusing me (&c., as before, down to) I must go away from it.' 'Where then, Sir, will the venerable Sudhamma go?' 'I shall go to Savatthi, O householder, to visit the Lord Buddha.' 'Then, Sir, let the Lord Buddha know all, both what you yourself have said, and what I have said. And I should not, Sir, be surprised if the venerable Sudhamma were to return again even to Makkhikasanda.' 5. So the venerable Sudhamma gathered together his sleeping mat, and set out, with his bowl and his robe, for Savatthi. And he journeyed straight on to Savatthi, to the Jetavana, Anathapindika's Grove, to the place where the Lord Buddha was; and on arriving there he bowed down before the Lord Buddha, and took his seat on one side. And when he was thus seated the venerable Sudhamma informed the Lord Buddha of all, both that he himself had said, and that Chitta the householder had said. The Great Buddha rebuked him, saying, 'This was improper, O foolish one, not according to rule, unsuitable, unworthy of a Samana(monk), and ought not to have been. done. How is it that you, O foolish one, could put down and could lower by your censure Chitta the householder, he being a man of faith, a believing disciple, and a donor, a provider, and a supporter of the Sangha?' This will not conduce, O foolish one, either to the conversion of the unconverted, or to the increase of the converted; but rather to the unconverted not being converted, and to the turning back of those who have been converted.' And after he had rebuked him, and had delivered a dhamma discourse, he addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 'Let therefore the Sangha, O Bhikkhus, carry out the Patisaraniya-kamma (Act of Reconciliation) against the Bhikkhu Sudhamma, saying, "You are to ask and obtain pardon of Chitta the householder."' 6. 'Now thus, O Bhikkhus, should it be carried out. In the first place the Bhikkhu Sudhamma ought to be warned: when he has been warned, he ought to be reminded (of the Rule in the Patimokkha against which he has offended); when he has been reminded, he ought to be charged with the offence; when he has been charged with the offence, some discreet and able Bhikkhu ought to lay the matter before the Sangha, saying, '"Let the venerable Sangha hear me. This Bhikkhu Sudhamma has put down, and has lowered by censure Chitta the householder, a man of faith, a believing disciple, a donor, provider and supporter of the Sangha. If the time is fit for the Sangha to do so, let the Sangha carry out the Patisaraniya-kamma against the Bhikkhu Sudhamma. '"This is the motion (natti). '"Let the venerable Sangha hear me. This Bhikkhu (&c., as before, down to) supporter of the Sangha. The Sangha by this carries out the Patisaraniya-kamma against the Bhikkhu Sudhamma with the words, 'You are to ask and obtain pardon of Chitta the householder.' Whosoever of the venerable ones approves of the carrying out of the Patisaraniya-kamma against Sudhamma the Bhikkhu, let him remain silent. Whosoever approves not of that, let him speak. '"A second time I say the same thing. Let the venerable. Sangha (&c., as before). A third time I say the same thing. Let the venerable Sangha (&c:, as before). '"The Patisaraniya-kamma has been carried out against the Bhikkhu Sudhamma with the words, 'You are to ask and obtain pardon of Chitta the householder.' The Sangha approves the motion. Therefore is it silent. Thus do I understand."'